Problem: To visit his grandmother, Ishaan takes a train 16.25 miles and a scooter 8.88 miles. In total, the journey takes 43.2 minutes. How many miles is Ishaan's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ishaan travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Ishaan travels 25.13 miles in total.